Why do things like this happen to us?
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Cloud's love had been killed by Sephiroth...its tragic and sad, Leon tried everything to make him feel more at ease with his feelings, but will that lead to more then just a friendship between the two friends? LeonXCloud


Chapter I- Why does things happen to us?

Its hard to explain what he must have been feeling that day, when Hallow Bastion was in despair for losing one of thier own. Its hard to come to grips with reality and knowing what the real world is like. Leon thought as hard as he could to feel the pain Cloud must have felt when they found his love wounded by the Dark Depths. It seem to happen so fast, and yet it seem to take a enterity for it to finally happen. Leon sighed as he asisted Cloud in lifting her lifeless body from the cold terrain under her. Her shiny crismon blood had stain the ground of the Dark Depths. They will remember her as a friend or as a sister. Leon was also a good friend of hers. But Cloud...Cloud was more then that...he was her everything...the one she spent so much searching for. When they finally decided to settle down and live in peace..this happens. Cloud Strife held the lifeless body of Tifa Lockheart in his grasp. So much was running through his mind. Leon tried everything to give him comfort and it seem to help a little, but it wasn't much.

Next thing he knew, he was dressed in formal ware as was the others. Aerith and Yuffie couldn't stop crying and Cloud just watched silently as they slowly lowered the black shiny casket into the ground at the burial grounds. Cid lowered his head. Even thier distant friends came to the funeral. Sora Riku and Kairi arrived and showed thier respects to Tifa.

"I didn't know her that well...but I would have wanted to become her friend." Spoke Kairi as she placed a rose on the coffin that was lowering slowly into the ground. Leon nodded softly to the short girl and stared at Cloud who watched with such a despair look in his emerald eyes. Leon placed a resuring hand on his shoulder, He couldn't think of anything to say..not a thing. Cloud shifted slightly and stared over his shoulder to his scared faced friend. He looked back to the grave and sighed.

"Why does this kind of things happen to us Leon, Why did it have to happen to her?" Cloud asked softly. Leon shook his head. "I don't know..it wasn't like it was her time...she was killed afterall.." Cloud nodded. "Thats right..now I have to kill him no matter what.." Clouds eyes narrowed into silts. "..Sephiroth..you will pay.." Cloud muttered under his breath. Leon nodded once more. "I will help anyway I can..." Cloud stared at his friend then finally gave him a slender nod.

That night Cloud stayed up and stared out at the stars at the Dark Depths. He sipped on a small glass of Sake to help him get rid of the pain he felt, but it didn't seem to help. The blonde sighed and leaned against his gaint sword. "Tifa..." Cloud muttered his breath smelt of sake. However Cloud could hang on to his Sake quite well. He heard slow footsteps behind him, he didn't bother to turn around he knew who it was. Leon sat next to him and stared at Cloud.

"Enjoying sake..I see.." He began. Cloud snorted and looked away from him. Leon sighed. Cloud had clenched his fists slightly and stared up at the stars. "Do you think she is watching us..?" Cloud asked slowly. Leon shifted his ressuring gaze to his friend. "I beileve so...she wouldn't want you to be this way..." He said without thinking. The next thing he didn't think he ever see. Cloud's cheeks were shiny and wet with warm tears. Leon's eyes widen slightly but he could relate.

"Why..couldn't I help her? Why can't I ever win?" Cloud asked through clenched teeth, as he forced himself not to cry anymore. Leon's expression turned sad. "Don't feel that way Cloud...You did all in your power to save her, you were able to wound Sephiroth.." A deep sorrowful sigh escaped the Blonde one's lips.

"Still its not good enough Leon!" He snapped. Leon jumped back slightly. "I'm sorry."

"No..I am..I shouldn't take my anger out on you..." Cloud said. Leon smiled softly at his sparring partner. Cloud stood up. Leon did as well.

"I'm going to go to bed.." Cloud declared and began to walk away. Leon nodded and follow in Cloud's footsteps.

"Good night Cloud." Leon said and entered his room. Cloud nodded and repiled with a goodnight and entered his room. Leon sat down on his bed and exhaled. He looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to stay near Cloud...he didn't know weather it was because of his depression or another reason...he couldn't figure it out. But when he did think about it, his heart to seem to skip a beat. The reason he didn't know.

"Naw.." He muttered and lied back on his bed and soon fell asleep. Cloud sighed and stared out the window. All he could think about was his beloved Tifa.

"I might as well have killed you with my own hands..the way I stood there without lifting a finger..." He spoke, his entire body was in pain. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow and tried to sleep. But nothing seem to work.

"Leon is right...you wouldn't want me to be sad over you..Tifa.." Cloud lifted his hand to ceiling, to something that wasn't there. his eyes began to water and tears poured down his cheeks. "Tifa!" He cried and passed out due to the overwhelmness he felt. Leon sensed something wrong, something was wrong with Cloud..he could sense it. 


End file.
